Harmony Keys
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: I hope everyone read and reviews most importantly. Yeah, but this story is about Dorothy being kidnapped again by Beck and Roger has to save her. But mines alittle different. Dorothy is more human than ever, she starts to relize she loves Roger and isn't
1. Growing Presence

**Harmony Keys**

**First Key:**

**Growing Presence**

"You play beautifully!"

Dorothy averted her eyes. She looked at the on-looking face of an old man and nodded, as a show of respect. Facing the piano once more she continued its beautiful tone for a little longer, hoping it could improve the more she played. The sweet melody carried soothingly on the air, lulling her crowd to peaceful stirrings. The piece lasted longer than she attended, the crowd wished for a longer concert.

"What a fine spectacle, look how warming it is to the guest?" A strong, wholehearted voice emerged from the crowd and complemented Dorothy on her wonderful performance. She turned to him as well with a nod and a smile, before returning her focus to her work.

"But of course a piece is only as beautiful as the heart of its pianist. In this cause you must have a heart of gold." On looking much closer the man perceived the girl as an expert, but was startled by a mere android.

"You complements are as flattering as your expression is surprised" she replied finally playing the final key in a way that it echoed loudly through the room. She stood and held out her hand to the man.

He shook it proudly, "your parents must be proud young lady."

She struggled to smile back sweetly and soon left quickly after. She feared the words that had hid themselves during the performance would choke her long before she made it out the door. In an unhesitant action the door quickly slammed behind her before she reached the floor and thought long. Pain pressed upon her heart like weight. She repeated reason for why the people out there are nothing like her.

Dazzled by my music, fascinated by what was not acceptable to me. They don't see it, like I do. They don't see the person behind the piano. They don't understand the music, like I do. I hear complements time after time, but only one voice mattered among the crowd, and that was Roger's. Long since I accompanied him in his line of work, I've felt needed to be by his side, though I can't explain the thought. Being an android, I should have no say in the human's art of emotion and belonging.

Sounds rang in her ears…the radiant sound of a playing heart. Dorothy, already half way home followed the elegant sound. Leading her far from the trail that was familiar to her, she wandered off into the city. Dorothy's thoughts ran rapidly through her mind. How was this new pianist, and how could they play so beautifully? The music cast a spell impossible to break, and lured Dorothy to it. Quickly after the music came to an complete halt, Dorothy paused along with it. She turned around a couple of times, knowing this new area was unfamiliar to her. A small alley way hidden beneath its own shadow and had a door leading into a building as an only escape. Dorothy; with a still robotically expression, followed the alley way and entered the building.

"Did you like the sound Dorothy Wayenright?" A man in a yellow suit emerged from the shadow. "Cause you will be playing it."

Dorothy turned around slowly, "Roger's previous encounters with criminal Beck, proves more he is no threat." Dorothy walked back the way she came.

"Get back here! Don't ignore me! And that's the great master criminal Beck to you!" Beck constantly yelled at her, even though she pretended not to hear him. "Fine, be that way if you chose, but I'm giving you know option to leave."

Suddenly Dorothy is rapidly drawn to a magnet Beck pulled out. Beck cheered and laughed loudly once Dorothy was his without struggle. "Now who's going to save you Dorothy, Roger is no where in site." he laughed. Beck took Dorothy to another part of the building, a lab of some kind. Dorothy shifted her eyes examining the room. Workers in coats were everywhere, and unfamiliar equipment. The men rudely strapped Dorothy to a table where iron grips along her chest and waist, as well as her arms and legs. They put her in a skin tight body suit and wires connected to her in every direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Now don't fret little Dorothy, this will only hurt for awhile, I suppose for a android nothing at all." Beck smiled and pulled a switch.

Almost instantly, thousands of bolts ran through Dorothy. The pain never accured to Dorothy, nothing had ever hurt her before, but this time it was different. Dorothy screamed as though she was a normal human, eyes widden, tears that had never been seen before appeared. All the scientist were astonished that a android could feel anything at all, much less cry, they doubted the fact she was mechaine.

"ROGER!" yelling to the top of her lungs. I need you here, with me. Please Roger, save me.

Not only could that building hear the cries and screams of Dorothy but as well as the whole dome. Roger; who was always in bed until 12pm when Dorothy wasn't around to play the piano loudly, just woke up. Suttle and quicky Roger rushed out of bed to his butler, "Where is Dorothy!" "I believe that is Dorothy Sir." he answered quickly.


	2. Climax

"Roger!" Dorothy repeated between deep gasp. Her pulse slowed down after the power went out and the mechaine stopped. She jerked away from the metal grips, hoping her enhuman strenght would allow her escape, but it did no good.

"Calm down dear Dorothy, Roger will b here soon enough to save you if he wants to or not." Beck laughed constantly, which was more annoying to the people actually there. He gradded Dorothy by the wrist and jerked her up.

Without hesitation Beck lead Dorothy to another room. She was pushed rudly at a huge piano, but this one was more hightech. "Play Dorothy, your audience can wait no longer. Or should I say the megaduce." Beck pointed to the dome."You have a certain connection to Big O Dorothy and with our equipment and you of course we will be able to control the black megaduce." Beck hit the sides of the piano, "now play you fool, or we'll have your beloved Roger killed."

Dorothy smeared her face and played according to Beck's wishes, aleast until Roger came for her. The moment Dorothy's fingers reached the keys a load high pitch sound echoed through the dome. Big O could no doubt here the tone. It's eyes lite up and the same familiar phrase wrote across the screen, "Cast In The Name Of God, Ye Not Guilty." The Megaduce took two big steps breaking away from its hold. Roger and Norman on the other hands were astonished by Big O's ablity to move without Roger's command.

"Big O!" Roger called out. He scaled the stairs and leaped onto it's shoulder. "What the hell is going on Norman!"

Roger reached the control center of Big O and tried to stop it, but had no affect on it. Norman rushed to his motorcylce as he watched Big O carry Roger of somewhere in the dome. Not to long from then, the megaduce reached the city. Roads and cars crushed beneath Big O's huge weight. Roger only watched in astonishment as he had no control over Big O as he ruined the city. Buildings fell to rumble and police soon arrived on the scene. Officer Dustin lead his troups and surround Big O with tanks.

"What the hell do you think your doing Roger!" Dustin ordered fire on the megaduce.

"This is perfect!" Beck rejoiced in victory, "Big O is destroying the town and everyone knows it was Roger Smith. Not to add I now control the greast megaduce in the dome."

"Roger will find away out of all this mess, I know he will." Dorothy replied. _If I can connect with Big O, than I can lead him here without Beck knowing._

"Now Dorothy I hope you wouldn't be thinking of betraying me." Beck inturupted facing Dorothy.

She looked up surprised he knew her thoughts. "But..."

"I have thought out every situation in my plan, and if you haven't been so dense worrying about your hero Roger, you might have noticed humans can't connect with robots without some sort of mechaine." Beck lifted her chin in his hands.

"Human..." Dorothy went pale for a moment and recalled not being able to break through the metal grips holidng her before, which would be easier in her normal form, and feeling a deeper connection in Roger. She was very much human, and that had never felt so good and scary at the same time.

"But I think this works for all of us, your now easier to kill." Beck pulled out a gun and held it to her head. "Don't get any ideas."

"Actually I think its a little to late for that too." Dorothy smiled and held up her hands, during their whole talk, Beck was to full of himself, he didn't notice Dorothy's fingers were no longer pushing down the keys.

"What!" Beck backed away. He held the gun back at her, with his finger on the trigger, "you will pay for this."

"Big O, SHOW TIME!" Roger broke through the wall to the lab and crushed the equipment.

"Nooooooooooo! This was my plan, its suppose to go my way." Angered by this new development he pulled the trigger.

"Dorothy!" Roger blocked her instantly moving Big O in front. He jumped down and rushed over to her. "Dorothy!"

Dorothy smiled and embraced him, "I knew you would come Roger. I never doubted you." She held him tight.

"Dorothy..." Roger wrapped his arms around her and patted the top of her head.

"Do you remember?"

Roger talked down, "what?"

"My question from long ago." She blushed and released him, " if we were both humans and we had lost our memories, would we had fallen in love."

Roger was shocked she asked the questioned again, but this time it seemed to be more deeper than she played it off to be. "Dorothy...I.."

Dorothy moved back into his arms and stood on her toes. She touched his lips with her own. Roger didn't reject her action and appoached it himself.


	3. First Night

**Chapter Three**

**First Night**

The streets were illuminated with the red, white, and yellow glow of car lights. Dorothy stared from the balcony, watching the clustered cars make their route to their cozy homes. The city lights held her hypnotized gaze. The view gave her peace from the scene that played repeatedly in her mind all night. It was unusually rash for her to kiss Roger the moment she found out she was human. What concerned her more was the fact that she didn't know why she did it. Dorothy felt the blood warm her face.

"Dorothy..." Roger joined her on the balcony still uncertain about everything. She smiled, never removing her eyes from the street.

"Roger...it's different somehow. This spot, it's still the same place I've always stood. But it seems different tonight."

Roger dropped his gaze. "As oblivious as it is, I still have trouble believing you are actually human. Just this morning you were..."

"Master Roger, Dorothy it is late. I suggest you take a rest, you've been through so much today." Norman persisted. The two looked strangely at one another.

"I guess that would be wise, Norman." Roger smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Dorothy remained silent for awhile. She tried to figure out if Norman was talking about her too. She had never slept before, normally she would just find some house work that needed to be done while they slept or she would remain in complete silence sitting nowhere in particular. So when Norman suggested they both sleep, she was astonished and confused.

"Do I?" She pointed to herself curiously and looked at Roger for an answer.

Roger had seemed to have not thought of the idea as well, due to his startling expression. "Well...it makes sense to, since you are human." He finally replied.

Norman nodded. "It seems like we have a new member of the family all over again." He stated with a smile. "But now that the occasions have changed, I think it would be wise to take Ms. Dorothy out shopping tomorrow Master Roger."

Roger's eyes widened in surprise. "Shopping! But why!" The question mostly likely came from his insecurity with taking a girl shopping than not wanting to take Dorothy shopping.

"Because Master Roger, you don't expect a young girl to walk around in the same clothes all day, do you?" Norman smiled and grabbed Dorothy's wrist. "Now come along, Dorothy. We have a real room for you to stay in."

Roger had never thought of it before. Since Dorothy was an android she didn't require all the things normal people needed. He saw no reason to buy her new clothes and belongings when she was fine wearing the same plain black dress she always did. But of course he had to agree with Norman, it would be just plain ungentlemanly to deprive a lady of the beautiful things in life.

He watched calmly as Norman guided Dorothy to a new room. Following swiftly behind, he noticed her new room would be four doors down from his. Dorothy examined the medium size room. It contained a plain wooden dresser beside a small walk in closet and a matching nightstand beside the bed. A full body mirror stood conspicuously in the corner across from the queen sized bed with black sheets and pillows. As expected, the room was painted boring gray and had black curtains. The lights didn't seem to brighten the room in anyway. Most likely Roger designed the room himself, Dorothy concluded.

"Well, miss Dorothy we will be taking our leave, so that you can get some rest." Norman politely explained as he closed the door behind him.

Dorothy looked around once again. This was certainly unexpected. How is she suppose to sleep if she has never slept before? No mere memories of the real Dorothy could advise her on how to sleep. She figured it would just have to come naturally.

"Norman."

"Yes, Master Roger?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious or worried about this situation?"

"Why should I be? I know for a fact that is something Dorothy has wished upon for a very long time, that she feared would never happen as long as she lived."

Roger looked down, "I can't help feeling that this may all be some kind of dream. And when we wake up everything will be back to normal."

"Is that what you are hoping for?"

"What? No! Of course not. That would be cruel and inhuman. I'm happy for Dorothy, I really am. But I know their are things we humans experience that I know she can't handle. I just don't want her too discouraged when she finds all of this out. Life is too merciless for a kind hearted girl like herself." Roger replied sorrowfully.

"Than you are admitting she had a heart, even as an android?"

"You know she has one."

Norman smiled knowingly. "You seem awfully concerned about her feelings and her heart. Is it that you want to protect her from being hurt because of your own feelings Master Roger."

Roger blushed slightly and quickly turned, "good night Norman."

"Good night, Master Rogers."

A curious wind from the awkwardness of this night had sent shivers up her spine. Wetness skimmed the corner of the girl's eyes. A heavy furriness dropped over her face. In almost an instant she was awake, blindly pushing at the suffocating weight of her blanket. The moon was just barely seeable over the vibrate window beside her. In a surprised affection she held the pillow from beneath her close to her chest. The sound of her pulse echoed through her mind. Between the nights noisy orchestra and her mouth gasping for air there was a complete silence. Her sides heaved in and out demanding air and space. Awake in the still-dark she glanced at the mirror across from her. Capturing a few glimpses of the moon's light, she could see herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she stared at her reflection. Her shaky hands reached up to her face and gently touched her soft wet cheeks. Water ran from her eyes, which shocked her. She was crying. But why? She looked around the room, it was pitch dark with the exception of the moon's light. She had fallen asleep like she had thought, but she didn't expect to actually have a dream. She had forgotten it the moment she was brought back to consciousness.

Leaving the safety of her bed, she strolled to the door. She didn't feel safe in this room, it was too...lonely. A feeling she had yet to understand. The moment she opened the door, Dorothy shuddered; a body- tingling chill ran through her. She stood, listening to the silence. After a few moments, she stepped completely through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Norman?" She said aloud. Still, she quickened her step. It took a moment, but Dorothy's mind finally caught up with the pounding in her chest. This was what it felt like to be scared.

She peered into the dark hallway; the lights were out throughout the entire house. It must be really late if Norman has already gone to sleep as well. Then her glance moved to the balcony window, which she could see from upstairs The city lights continued to glow. That was when fear totally gripped her. That was when fear totally gripped her. She sought to collect her thoughts. Using her palms, she groped along the hallway wall in search of Roger's room. She moved quickly through the dangerously dark hallway.

"Roger..." She mumbled as she continued down the hall.

Roger, still slightly taken by sleep, woke up hearing something, but in seconds, it disappeared. The moment he closed his eyes again, it started again-a low whisper. He lightly pushed away the blankets from his bed and made his way toward the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock. "Dorothy?" She was leaning against the wall, waiting silently by the door. "Dorothy..." She looked up at him with uncertainty. He was surprised to she a trace of tears in the corner of her eyes. She looked back down and walked over to him, stopping when they touch. She softly knelt her head on his chest.

"Can I stay with you?" She murmured quietly. His eyebrow lifted, was she actually scared of being alone? When he did not answer, she lifted her hands, tugging on his pajamas. Grasping them tightly she murmured again. "Please..." It sound as if her voice would crack and she was trying not to burst into tears. "Just tonight..."

Roger smiled sweetly and patted her on the head. "Just this once." Her head shot up and he was looking into watery eyes. He grabbed her wrist and closed the door behind them as he lead her through the darkness. It felt awkward to have her crawl into bed with him, but he pushed away the unfamiliarity as he let sleep consume him.


End file.
